


Go For It

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Hot, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been having sexual feeling for Luke for months. He's always been attracted to him cause, well, he is a very beautiful boy, but he can't fight the urges anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For It

Michael and Luke have always had a strong friendship, the kind where they can go to each other for any kind of advice or help, and if a cuddle was wanted here and then, it was given without a second thought. They could tell each other anything. Looking at the friendship they have you would have never guessed they absolutely used to despise each other. Luke was such a nerd and tried so hard to fit in, Michael could NEVER see him being the slightest bit cool, he teased him about it so they ended up hating each other. Also Michael thought Calum was his friend first and when Luke stepped in, for what ever reason Calum did think he was cool enough to become friends. Michael couldn't believe it, Calum was hanging out with dweeb more than him! What could he possibly see in him.  
After forming the band with Ashton though and talking and hanging around each other more, Luke became more relaxed, joked around, even made sexual jokes, and they have the close bond as the band they are known as today. He still can't believe the small chubby dweeb he knew in school was now this tall, handsome, guitarist, pretty cool guy he knows today. Out of all things, Michael could say he's found himself thinking of his friend more than a friend, like sexually. Who wouldn't? With his blonde hair, blue eyes, tall broad shoulders, lip ring, legs, everything. The smallest thing of Luke winking at him or staring for too long could cause him to chub up. It's been getting worse now though, like he thinks Luke is starting to enjoy Michael getting worked up and is now doing it on purpose. They have had times where they've drank too much or were kinda horny where they found themselves touching and kissing, but that's all it was it he barely remembers any of it. He wonders if Luke does. He tries to shake these thoughts because he knows he would never want to mess up the great relationship he and Luke have. But he just can't help it.  
It all really started happening when they were promoting their new album with the videos on Twitter, the way the light was shining on Luke, made him look like a god. How could someone be that good looking?! Plus with the facial hair he's growing in so nicely, Michael can't help himself thinking of what it would be like to grab him by the chin and indulge in him, feeling that facial hair on his own skin. Then there was when a few days ago after that, they were doing a promo for an interview, and Luke had on this black button up shirt. He's been loving to do this lately but it started here when he was PURPOSELY unbuttoning a lot of buttons on the shirt to see his chest. It was so obvious. He looked over to Michael while doing it too, WHAT WAS HE DOING TO HIMMM. Michael remembers the boy who wouldn't be caught dead even showing his mid riff, now he's showing his whole chest off and well, he looks GOOD. Michael really didn't to know what to do with himself. Actually he hate to admit it, but he's even jacked off to the thought of Luke. JUST THE THOUGHT OF HIM. He'd probably cum right then and there if he imagined dirty things to do to him.  
"Hey Mike", Luke said as he walked in the hotel room he and him shared. They had just finished with a ton of interviews that day and they were pretty exhausted. Luke plopped down on the bed next to Michael's. "What you doing?" "Nothing just retweeting some stuff", Michael said. "Hey...can I uh talk to you about something personal?", Luke said. Michael put his phone down and looked at Luke. "Yeah sure anything, mate." "I've been hanging with Arzaylea lately and, at first we had a real connection she was supper funny and nice, we kissed and stuff, there was an attraction there, but lately there's been like no spark. We'll cuddle and we'll start making out, which I have to say, I'm better at. And every time we get to the next level, I just don't feel...ready for it. Like no matter what, she doesn't do it for me." "Really? She doesn't make you hard?", Michael said. "..No.", said Luke. "Wow, you guys seemed pretty cozy in that picture I saw of you two.", said Michael. "Oh that one, we had to try so many times to get that photo right. I kept joking around about the picture and she was getting all mad, she said and insult that I thought was funny so I laughed and she pretended to smile." "Wow" said Michael. "Yeah, she can be a real bitch sometimes." said Luke. "Sorry about that man." said Mike. "Nah, it's okay. I'm gonna go to sleep now." said Luke. Luke got up and went under the covers and got comfortable. Michael looked over at Luke in a caring way, he didn't know his relationship was like that at all with her. He feels bad for that girl cause she doesn't know how great of a guy Luke and she should respect that. He deserves better. Luke looked so cute sleeping, his hair down over his forehead curled up in a ball. Michael wondered if he should go over and cuddle, but he thought Luke would like to be alone probably. Michael then turned off the light and went to sleep.  
All the boys have been doing lately it seems like is interview after interview after interview. He couldn't wait till they toured again. In different places though, different hotel rooms, one each nicer than the first one. No matter what they're doing, Michael is lucky he has such fans to let him do it. He was in his bed on his phone once again when he heard the door swing open and Luke storming in with a loud thud from his bag being thrown on the floor. "Who alright man?" Michael asked. "NO!!" yelled Luke. "I've been trying to get ahold of Arzaylea all day and she's not picking up!! I've switched around so many things today to be with her!!! Why is she acting like such a bitch!" Luke yelled. "Oh really? Aw I'm sorry about that man." said Michael. "Yeah well, whatever, I'm not talking to her ass for DAYS!! At least." Luke said as he walked into the bathroom shutting the door. "Damn, this girl is no good." thought Michael. He could be so much better to Luke, make Luke FEEL so much better than her. Michael was snapped out of his thoughts by some faint whining, he was confused. It was coming from the bathroom. Michael moved closer to the door. He heard moaning. "Ohhhhhh." Luke was jacking off? He was jacking off. I guess he needed some release after not getting it from her. The sounds that were coming out of that boy were so unholy. Michael was listening and looked down at his pants and of course yes, he popped a boner. There was nothing more he wanted to do than open the door and see the boy in his prime. Imagining him all sweaty and breathing, has Michael wrecked. His moans were getting faster and faster. Mike had to relieve himself, he threw his hands down his pants and slowly started to tug, going faster and faster. He wasn't going to last long, he came right before Luke did, before he had time to clean himself up, he heard Luke sounding like he was about to come out, so Michael quickly ran towards his bed and went on this phone like he was doing nothing before. Luke came out, "Mikeyyy" "Uh yeah?" Michael says so nonchalant. "Can we cuddle?" Of course he wants to cuddle now. "Uh yeah, lemme just go to the bathroom then we can." Okay" says Luke as he hops in. "I'll be waiting for you" he says in a sexual voice. Michael chuckles, "Okay." He grabs a new pair of boxers and changes then cuddles his friend he's known for so many years that he just jacked off too. What the hell was Michael Clifford.  
It was yet another interview they had set up. They were answering fan questions and playing games. Ashton joking around with the answers and Calum laughing too hard at every joke Luke makes, like always. He thought Luke and Calum were actually being very chummy chummy today. He didn't enjoy it at all. During one of the questions they were asked who they would date if they were a fan, Michael would've loved if Luke would have said him. But he looked at Calum, smirked and said "You, Calum." Calum smiled. Then while the interviewer was laughing about Ashton said after that, Michael heard Luke say to Calum in a hush voice, "I could do that ass all day." Causing both of them to smirk at each other. Michael was infuriated. He wanted to push Calum out of the way right now and show Luke who the boss is and show him what a naughty boy he was being. Was something going on between them? Michael was confused and enraged. When the interview was over, which was thankfully the last one of the day. Michael stormed out into the car parked outside. A few minutes later the boys went into the car as well. "Why'd you storm off mate?" asked Ashton. "Not in a good mood, want to go to the hotel." said Mike. "Ohhh, looks like someone needs some cheering up." said Ashton as he pulled his phone out of this pocket to record a video. "YOU PUT THAT FUCKING CAMERA IN MY FACE I WILL THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!!" yelled Michael. "...Jesus okay sorry damn!" said Ash. All the boys looked at Michael wondering what the hell was up his ass. As soon as they got to the hotel, Michael burst out and made his way to his room. He should talk to Ash about changing rooms since he think might knock Luke the fuck out if he sees him, but he doesn't wanna talk. He opens the door to his room, lies in his bed, plugs in his headphones and tries to drown out his thoughts. He just hope Luke isn't up for talking.  
Minutes later, Luke walked in. "Mike, what the hell?" No response. "Mike. No response. "MICHAEL!!" Luke says while grabbing at Michael and his headphones. "WHAT LUKE WHAT" Michael says. "Why are you acting like such an ass?!" "...Have you fucked Calum?" asks Michael. "WHAT?!! What the hell is wrong with you!!" HAVE YOU!!" "No!! Why would I?! What would make you think that?!" says Luke. "I HEARD YOU SAY I COULD DO THAT ASS ALL DAY TO HIM!" "Oh..that, that was nothing!! I was just joking around!!" "Oh yeah yeah" "No I'm serious Michael, we all know he has a great ass, that's all." "So you haven't messed around with him?" "Nooo jeez! What's up with you?" Luke says. "...Why didn't you pick me?" asks Mike. "Didn't pick you for what?" "The question, about what guy you would date in the band, why not me." "I don't know Mike...you're a friend to me a real long life friend, I thought it would be weird. I mean you're all hot, I just picked Calum." "You think I'm hot?" Michael asks. "Yeah of course I do...really attractive." Luke says to Michael. "Thanks" Michael says. Luke nods and comes close to Michael. "I mean we've fucking kissed before.." "You remember that?!" says Michael. "Yeah of course I do" says Luke smirking. "I thought you were too drunk to remember, you are the lightweight of us." says Mike. "No I remember, you're a great kisser Clifford." Micheal blushes. "Is this what this was all about, were you jealous Clifford??" Luke asks. "What?? Noo!!" says Mike. "Riigghhttt" says Luke inching closer to Michael smiling. They were only centimeters away from each other now. Michael looked down at his lip ring and him biting his lip. "You know, you can have me whenever you want" Luke breathes onto Michael. Michael swallows and can feel the the tightness in his jeans. "What...what about Arzaylea?" "I dumped that bitch, on the phone. I'll admit also, I've jacked off to the thought of your cock in me. Riding you all hot and bothered until your cock is dripping with cum for me to lick."  
Michael pushes Luke up against the wall quickly, his leg in between Luke's locked in. "You wanna fuck me? I can make you feel so good Lukey." says Michael. "Yesss" moans Luke. They crash lips lips toppling each other quickly adding tongue becoming so heated. They make out while Michael grabs Luke's hair and pulls him back, Luke looking in his moaning "Daddy." Michael rips off Luke's shirt and pulls down Luke's jeans ordering him to get to the bed. He lays out on the bed, Michael takes a few moments to love the view in front of him before taking off his clothes. He starts making out again and biting on Luke's lip ring while he's painfully rubbing his erection together with Luke's. Them moaning together. Michael goes down to put his hand around Luke's balls and cup them, earning a whine from Luke. He is already in bliss with the noises coming out of Luke. He starts tugging on Luke's cock. He makes his way down to lick his dick from top to tip, then gagging his mouth with Luke. He bobs his head, making sure to lick and wetten every spot, sucking away. Luke has never felt this good. Michael reaches up to Luke's nipples to pinch earning a loud moan from Luke, then with a pop coming up to suck on them. "Mikeyyyy pleaseeee" says Luke. Michael puts his fingers in Luke's mouth, Luke swirls his tongue around them. Michael enters Luke's hole with one finger, slowly adding a second. "Pleaseeeee I'm reaady fuck me now" says Luke. Michael slaps Luke's ass. He gets into position, "Get ready for a big hard cock baby" then pushes into Luke. :Ahhhhohhhhhh!!" a huge moan coming from Luke. "FUCK fasterrr!" Michael pulls Luke's hips up and slams into him over and over again. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room. "Calum couldn't fuck you like this could he!" Michael says. "Noooo, only you babe only you." says Luke. "You're fucking right" says Michael, slapping Luke's ass. Their moves are getting sloppier and sloppier. "Mike I'm gonna come!!" exclaims Luke. "Do it baby do it!!" says Mike. Luke comes the hardest he ever has in his life. Micheal is about to then by the sound of Luke's. He pulls out of Luke. "You ready baby?" says Mike. "YES!!" says Luke sticking out his tongue. Michael pumps his cock before his cum spurts out onto Luke's tongue, swallowing it all.  
They plop down together on the bed, get cozy under the covers while catching their breath. "That was fucking amazing" says Luke. "Same" says Mike. "Way better than that bitch could ever do." Michael smiles and cuddles Luke. "You're beautiful you know that?" says Luke smiling down on Michael. "Thanks babe you too, love you." "You too" says Luke as he kisses Michael on the forehead and they fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here, please tell me what you thought!! xx Thanks :)


End file.
